Wicked Ways
by SweetGA07
Summary: With the MC raging a battle ground, the twins are dealing with their own war. Wicked ways have made there ways into their lives. Will they be able to make it out alive or will they leave Charming in a body bag?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Another SOA story within my series. I know that I skipped a season BUT i promise that this story will be as if everything took place but with a little bit of a difference between things. I promise things will work out how I want them to! I believe the ideas that my muse has coming will make this story the best one of the series. SO with that being said, I only own the OCs that DO NOT appear within the show. I hope you guys this story, Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! **

* * *

Staring straight a head, Jordana stared at the mirror in front of her bed. There was a person staring back at her that was so unfamiliar to her. She barely knew the person she had become the last year or so. She was a person but remained empty. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair and sighed. It had been months since she stepped foot out of her home. The memory of Chibs walking into their bedroom to see her holding the gun to her head was still fresh on her mind. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the headboard. The memory was like a fresh wound and the more she thought the more it felt like salt was being put on it causing a sting.

"Momma."

Jordana's eyes opened and looked towards the door to see her daughter Brianna standing there. It was amazing to her how this beautiful child came from her.

"Come on in baby."

Jordana motioned for her daughter to get into the bed. Without a second through the youngest twin jumped into the bed next to her mother under the covers. Jordana smoothed out the mess of hair and looked down at the innocent child.

"When is Daddy coming home?" asked Briana as she cuddled up against her mother side. "I miss our tea parties."

Unsure how to answer the question, Jordana kissed her forehead.

"He will be home soon. He just has somethings to do with your uncles." Jordana said as she laid down next to her daughter.

Brianna nodded at her mother as she enjoyed her hair getting played with. Both of them looked up as the sound of the front door closing caught their attention. Jordana looked down at her daughter who had hopeful look in her eyes, hoping to see her father. Jordana looked up to see Jade standing there. She looked down at her daughter and saw the disappointment.

"Get up." Jade said looking at her. "You have been in this house for WAY to long. You are starting to turn pale. You need sun."

"I need a lot of things." Jordana said as Brianna looked at her aunt. "For starters, you need to go find my husband and tell him that his children are needing him."

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Brianna sweetie, can you go into the living room with your sister and brother for a little bit?" Jade asked as she bent down to her niece's level. "I will come and get you, when me and momma are done talking."

Without another world, the small child ran towards the living room leaving the adults alone. Jade closed the door and turned to stare at her sister.

"Get your ass out of the bed." Jade said as she walked towards the bed. "You are not your self. What is going on?"

"Jade, do not try to play therapist and try to fix something that is broken." Jordana said as she got out of the bed. "This is something neither of us can fix."

Jade watched as her sister stared in the mirror.

"I have become a monster. I have become the one person I swore I would never become." Jordana said as she stared at her self in the mirror.

Her eyes were empty and it seemed she had no soul. Jade wanted to help her sister but knew that her sister would fight every step of the way.

"We are members of this club because of the mess we created and the mess we've cleaned up." Jordana said as she turned to face her twin. "We have murdered, shipped guns, and even put drugs in the hands of people who did not need them. We no longer have Tara. Some damn idiot had to fuck our life up even more."

Jade closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them to see her sister going through her clothes.

"We are Old ladies of this club." Jade said with a sigh. "We've become corrupted when put into positions that cause us to think like the men."

"That is what I feared most." Jordana said as she turned around. "I feared that we would be one of those women who would kill in order protect our men. Look at what happened. We killed Eden because she was working with Pope. Now Tara was murdered. What is next? We go after the killer?"

Shaking her head, Jade turned around so her sister could change into some fresh clean clothes.

"Eden had it coming to her." Jade said defending her sisters actions. "It was only a matter of time before it happened. Either it was to happen by us or by pope. She was going to die either way."

"Done."

Jade turned back around and watched as her sister brushed her hair.

"Why are you are you even here?" Jordana asked as she stared at her twin. "You told me that you did not want anything to do with me after finding out about Kerrianne and Juice."

Jade looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"We are family Jordana, we don't just stop being family because of some bullshit." Jade replied as she watched Jordana try to fix her self up. "Sure I am highly pissed off, but you are the only family I've got that I trust."

"You shouldn't trust me Jade." replied Jordana as she turned around from the mirror. "That night with Eden, I killed a cop. I almost committed suicide in front of my husband who I might add wants nothing to do with me."

Jordana just smiled a little bit.

"But then again, who would want something to do with their spouse when they walk in on them with a gun to their head and the finger on the trigger."

Jade just stared blankly at her sister before shaking her head.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Jordana." Jade said as she grabbed her sisters hands. "You have a family to take care of. You can't sit back and wait on a man to appear to make it right again. You are an amazing mother. You do not need Chibs here to prove that. You have got to realize that in order to make things right, you have to bind. You have got to stop being a steel rod. You have got to bend some before you break completely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. But with my job recently it has been a bit hard to do anything I like wise. Lol. Working close to 40 hours a week all I wanna do is come home and sleep. But I got this chapter out to a point the way I wanted it to. I hope you guys enjoy it and review. Read and Enjoy. REVIEW. :) I only own Jordana, Jade, Ava, and the twins. That's it. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Have you heard?" Wayne asked looking at his daughter as he put a glass of water in front of her. "Charming has a new sheriff."

"They move quick." replied Jordana as popped a pill into her mouth.

"Can you blame them?" replied Wayne as he sat down beside her. "With the death of Tara and Eli, we need to get someone who can put a handle on things."

Jordana let a laugh slip past her lips causing her father to look at her with a raised eye brow.

"A handle on things?" asked Jordana as he remained quiet. "This Charming, this place is a fucking battle field. I need to talk with the new guy to tell him some good advice to get the hell out of charming while he is alive and well and not in a body bag."

"It's a woman." replied Wayne.

Jordana was now the one with a raised eye brow.

"Your kidding me right? We have a woman trying to run this town?" Jordana asked as Wayne nodded. "That is like a woman trying to marry Happy. It will NEVER happen."

Wayne just shook his head as if he was agreeing with his daughter.

"When do you go back to work?" Wayne asked as he watched her move around trying to clean up. "Your leave is almost up isn't it?"

"I thought about looking into another job." Jordana said as she turned around.

'He was taken back by the comment that she said.

"But you worked hard to get that job, you proved your worth." replied Wayne as he looked at her. "Don't quit being a doctor because of a rough patch."

"A rough patch?" asked Jordana with a raised eye brow. "What I am going through is not some rough patch that can be over within a few days of being off Dad. It takes a while."

She went to say something else but stopped as her father noticed a stack of papers laying on the table.

"Divorce papers?" Wayne asked as he turned back to his oldest daughter. "Whats going on baby?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Jordana said with a shrug. "I need to go pick up the twins and Abel from school. I will talk to you later dad. You will lock up if you leave."

Wayne watched as his daughter left him alone. He touched the papers for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Wake up Jordana before you are in over your head with regret like me." Wayne said as he headed towards the front door.

Jade leaned against her sister's car as she watched the small group appear from the school. She gave them a smile.

"How was school today?" Jade asked as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"It was good, we are suppose to bring our father's to school on friday." Ava said as she climbed into the car. "Do you think Daddy will be home by then? I want all my friends to know my daddy has cool sticker tattoos that stay on forever."

Jade looked down at her daughter and gave a smile.

"I will try my best to make sure he is home by then baby." Jade said as she watched Ava buckle herself in.

It had been weeks and she had not seen or heard from Juice. Jordana looked at her sister as she buckled in all three of the small children in her car.

"Are you ok?" Jordana asked as she closed the back door.

Jade nodded her head.

"Yea, well, no." Jade said as she closed the door. "Your husband hasn't been to see your family, but at least we know yours is alive and well. I haven't seen my husband in the last three weeks. His daughter and son are both looking for him."

"Sounds like we are in the same boat to a point." Jordana said as she nodded. "Minus the fact yours is disappeared while mine has filed for a divorce this morning."

Jade's eyes widen as Jordana nodded.

"Yep, within a matter of weeks I will be a single mother of three. From what I read in the paperwork, I will be getting full custody of the twins along with for some reason full custody of Kerrianne who will be 18 in a few weeks."

"You know him better than anyone, why don't you try to talk to him?" Jade asked.

Jordana took a deep breath and nodded.

"Believe me, I've tried for the last few days Jade." Jordana said looking at her. "He made it clear, he did not want to talk to me unless it was for the kids. So I have to face the music, my marriage is over. This Charming, not a fairy tale. Some will have a happy ending, while others like me? We crash and burn."

Jade went to say something to her sister but stopped as her sister quickly got into her car and left her standing in the parking lot.

"You need to move ma'am."

"You need to shut your mouth before I put my foot so far down your throat you'll be pissing shoe laces." Jade said as she turned to see another student's mom staring at her.

Without another word, Jade got into her car to see her daughter laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked as she put her seat belt on.

"You told her, burn." Ava replied causing her mother to shake her head.

Jade just shook her head as she backed out of the parking space.

"Lets go get your brother from Aunt Jessica's house."

Jordana stared out the windshield as the children in the back were talking about their day at school with one another. She gave a gentle smile as she stopped a stop sign.

"How about we go see if we can find both of the daddies?" Jordana asked as Abel nodded his head wildly while the twins just stared at their mother.

Without another word, Jordan quickly turned the car around and headed towards the newest meeting place for the MC.

"You will see your children if I have to force them on to you." Jordana said as she stared straight a head with anger in her eyes.


End file.
